The present invention relates in general to a handheld computer, and more particularly, to a handheld computer which incorporates a waterproof structure to facilitate outdoor application or application in a humid environment.
Handheld computers include personal data assistant (PDA), barcode scanners and data collectors that have been used in our daily lives. For example, barcodes have been commonly used as a window of inventory or shipment management in stores, shops, markets or companies. They are also used as identifications for parking ticket, credit statement or other types of bills.
However, the conventional barcode scanners do not include expansion slots. When the amount of products or goods increases, or when a mobile operation is required for shipment or transportation, the practicability of the barcode scanners is restricted. Therefore, external connection slots have been developed to connect the barcode scanners by adapters. The adapter provides connection of a function card to the barcode scanner. However, the adapter is not suitable for use in outdoors because the housing thereof is permeable to dust and moisture to cause short circuit easily.
To resolve the problems caused by the conventional barcode scanners as described above, the Applicant, with many years of experience in this field, has developed a handheld computer as described as follows.